clarencefanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amy Gillis
Amy Gillis is a minor character in Clarence in Season 1 and later becoming the tetartagonist of Seasons 4 to 7. She made her first appearance in "Pretty Great Day with a Girl". She was previously voiced by Ava Acres in her first episode, followed by Ariel Winter in the revival. Appearance Amy is a slender girl with light brown hair which she keeps in pigtails under a dark pink and green helmet. She wears a dark tank top and light jean shorts with knee-socks and dark shoes. Amy also wears a yellow beaded bracelet on her left hand and a watch on her right. Info Amy lives a few houses down from Clarence. Her parents are getting a divorce (as revealed when she tells Clarence they she "doesn't know if she will be living with her mom or dad") and Amy believes she will have to move away. As a moving truck pulls into her driveway, Amy takes her bike and rides past Clarence, who is playing in the mud in his front yard. She asks him to go ride bikes with her; Clarence says he doesn't have one but Amy says he can just ride on the back of hers. Amy says they are going to find an "erratic" Am a rock that differs in shape and size from the natural rocks in the area. Amy's sister told her there was on in the park and Amy wants to find it. Biking through the city, Clarence says "Hi" to many people and may pets - Amy remarks that he "knows everyone". When they bike past Belson, he becomes alarmed that Clarence is spending time with a girl and sets off with his friends to follow them. Amy and Clarence make it to the park and stumble upon the erratic while pretending to be bears. They climb to the top just as Belson shows up, who decides he should be the one playing on the rock and starts a pinecone war to get them off. The war continues until Amy's watch goes off alerting her that it's dinnertime. Amy thanks Clarence for a fun day out and returns home. Clarence, Belson and the rest of the guys eat some of the sandwiches that Clarence packed outside his home. She likes reading fantasy novels, which she shares with an uninterested Clarence. Personality Amy has a bright personality, much like Clarence. She is tomboyish and full of adventure, enjoying the pine cone war between Clarence, Sumo, Belson, Nathan, Percy and Dustin. Amy is also very competitive and a nature-lover. Her return in the series has her with a sarcastic, apathetic one after living in a depressing town with her father, while retaining some old traits in her first appearance. Episode appearances *"Pretty Day with a Girl" (Major and Possible only role) *"Rough Riders Elementary" (cameo) *"Clarence for President" (flashback; silent role) Character reception Despite of her appearing only one episode (not including her cameo in "Rough Riders Elementary" and "Clarence for President"), she was considered as the most favorite female character by most of the Clarence fanbase, describing about she had a bit in common with Clarence as a friend to her. She returns in the movie Clarence's Big Break and Clarence's New Adventures, becoming a major character. Her current role has her going through adolescence after living in a dwelling town filled with incorrigible people with her dad. Trivia *She has an unnamed sister, who is presumed to be older than she is. Category:Non-Fanon Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:One-appearence